generation zero
by ryomarufuji
Summary: a collection of small GX oneshots that I don't spend a lot of time on writing.
1. Correction

**A/N**: Like my Shooting up Zeal fanfiction, this will be a collection of oneshots that I will probably never finish. Of course, the first is obviously going to be zombies.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunday was the night in Hell, when Duel Academia island died.<p>

He'd known what he'd done as soon as the door closed behind them. Silence overcame them immediately, filling the blood-spattered room with the very fitting dead atmosphere. Juudai ripped off his duel disk, bloodied and broken already, completely useless now, and carefully clipped his deck back to his side. Just seconds ago, he'd attempted a duel with an Obelisk Blue. He should have noticed the soulless eyes, the odd missteps and the small groans from the back of his throat. But Sho and Juudai didn't. Not until they were too close, and it lunged for Juudai. They turned back and hurried down the steps, blue-haired boy on their tracks, slowly but dangerously.

And now they'd locked themselves into the halls of the Blue dorms. They stretched out, spiraled upwards, and twisted and turned. It was still dangerous. Neither boy could say anything. Now, the only thing in the air was Sho's erratic breathing and the small choking sounds of disbelief that Juudai couldn't help making. _What is going on, what is going on, what just happened? _Then, there were footsteps. Instinctively, Juudai dove for the duel disk again, willing to use it as a weapon once more. Sho barely noticed. Flashes of black floated into their vision, through the corridor and down the halls, revealing the two boys, one clad in blue. Lifting his head for a second, Sho let out a broken smile and let out a quiet, "Brother..." There was no way that they could have heard it. As it was, Juudai barely even heard it.

The two seemed deep in conversation, like they'd been harmlessly arguing over a stupid topic. They seemed to get along fine regularly, but there were always those certain things that they would vehemently disagree on. Juudai needed their attention, quickly, now, before the..._things_ caught up with them. Who knows what might happen then? Sho couldn't defend himself, not like this, at least, and Juudai wasn't much better off. Was that just a joke? It couldn't have been. He'd seen the blood covering the boy's neck, the way he'd jumped right for them, and his blank stare. Not to mention the fact that Juudai had to fend him off.

"I don't need patients, I have _money._"

Manjoume's joking voice reached them, finally, causing the boy tainted with red to stare up, confused as he was. Juudai sighed. They seemed fine. But how could he tell? What could be a tell? Still, the two boys continued to walk, headed for the stairs, still unaware of the two on the lower level. In slight relief, Sho slid down to the floor, carefully propping himself up with the wall, and lay his chin down on his knees. Juudai followed, closing his eyes and bringing one leg up, sprawling out the other, observing the two above.

The blue clad one, Ryo, blinked at the sight. Then, his face contorted.

"Juudai? Sho?" he asked, genuinely confused. Obviously, still on the top floor, they had no way of getting a good consumption of the true picture, Sho's face splattered with blood, Juudai's hands and clothing and duel disk painted red, only truly concealed by his outfit. Quietly, he raised his hand to signal them to come down the stairs with a smirk. Not the time. Really, really, truly, not the time, but what else was there to do other than give false encouragement? Sho certainly needed it right now. Not everyone is so good at dealing with seeing your best friend kill another student, even in self-defense.

And Juudai wasn't really dealing with killing another student, even in self-defense, well at all.

As they grew closer, their eyes began to widen and their pace quickened. By the time they were down the stairs and coming towards them, they were already sprinting, and stopped directly in front of them when they'd finally gotten a good look. Manjoume let out a strangled questioning sound, leaving Ryo to stare in shock. Juudai closed his eyes for a moment, smiling ruefully, standing up to place a hand on Sho's shoulder, pulling him up. He'd calmed down. A bit, at least. His gaze was still directed downward, but his breathing had regained its life. All he could do now was explain. "I - hey," a terrible start, "you're probably wondering - we - we got attacked." His words were shaky and unsure. It felt like a lie. It sounded like a lie.

_Bang._

_Bang._

Someone was at the door, someone who intended to break it down, and Juudai could take a guess as to who it might be.


	2. Sneak

**A/N**: Hey! Sorry for my absence. Lately, I've been very busy, but I am attempting to write a bit. This one has a few hints of Marufujishipping (Shou/Ryo).

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>This was <em>important<em>.

Shou crept around the Obelisk blue dorm, bags clear under his eyes from several nights of lost sleep, his movements jagged and rehearsed. Honestly, by now, he could do it in his sleep. Practically was already. He knew the room, just across the hall, that contained his destination, the person he'd been sneaking over to see for the past few nights.

His brother, Ryo. There was, of course, a reason.

It wasn't like Shou wanted to continuously run the risk of getting caught and punished, but it was for the good of both of them. Hell, in all honesty, he should have been _glad_ that his brother wished to spend more time with him. But when it started to be every night that he would sneak in the other's room, slipping in quietly just to do things with his brother that they should have been able to do over the course of the day, he started getting...irritated. Hopefully, in his exhaustion, he could refrain from giving his brother an earful about it.

Not that he'd exactly been the one to avoid much confrontation with recent events, but this was still his brother, and not someone he would want to argue with. He knew. Not only from the anxiety, but from the fact that Ryo would undoubtedly be stubborn, something Shou did not want to deal with at the moment.

He attempted to justify it in his mind; honestly, if he didn't go to his brother, his brother would go to him.

Nobody wanted that to happen. Shou was tiny, though he hated admitting it, and he could slip through and past doors and hallways without so much as making a sound that one could notice. Ryo, on the other hand, ran the literal risk of collapsing. He couldn't use his wheelchair, no, that would definitely make too much noise. For the both of them, this was the best solution. At that point, Shou would do what was in his power to ensure that his brother would not exert unnecessary energy, the energy he needed to get through his treatments.

It was easier then, of course, since he was in the blue dorm and out of the hospital. Unfortunately, the visits afterward became more and more frequent.

Shou sighed at the doorknob in his hand. He couldn't let his brother get himself into more trouble. He was doing it for his brother, not for himself, obviously. It was necessary.


	3. Quiet

**A/N**: I literally have no excuse for this. Seriously...I believe I was drinking one night and I suddenly had the urge to write Jim Cook masturbating. So, that's what this is.

Enjoy, I guess?

* * *

><p><em>Almost...<em>

He sucked in a breath and his hips jerked forward. There wasn't a lot that could get Jim as riled as he was, as incredibly desperate for release, and he'd love for someone to tell him. Even then, he couldn't figure it out. One moment, he was asleep in his room, on the boat that he and the other transfers were to share. The next, he was attempting to get his sexual release out of the way, caused by some dream far off in his memory.

It wasn't surprising that he'd woken up early. Really, he'd always done that back at home, though this was utterly ridiculous. Even he would need more sleep, judging by the fact that the sun hadn't even peaked the skies yet. Of course, he knew that he wouldn't get sleep, feeling the way he was.

So, he was sprawled across the bed, pants pulled only to his thighs with his hand moving swiftly in his lap. He wouldn't deny having done it before, really, there were few that could, but not somewhere that held so many close-by people. Strangely enough, the thought that any one of them passing by would inevitably hear any noise he'd make while enjoying himself hadn't deterred him, mostly for the reason of him not being loud in the first place.

The strokes sped up as his body twisted forward, deepening the color of his flushed face. It wasn't as if there was much to think of, other than his hands, wet with precum, traveling up his shaft, massaging the head. His fingers slid his foreskin over the head, letting his legs arch upward and throwing his head back.

He felt his dick grow harder and he groaned, louder than he intended. In his fit of pleasure, the admittedly exciting idea of someone hearing him caused his groin to ache, involuntarily letting out a low grunt. Already, he was at the edge, and his body began to want more, moving his hips into his own touch.

Jim's hands were rough and spent from his years as a younger boy, going on his continuous treks. He could feel himself wanting release, his strokes turning rapid and his breath becoming jagged, pumping his dick, as if to force himself to cum. Suddenly but surely, his body tensed up and he let out a moan, coming to a climax. His strokes slowed as his legs relaxed, returning his breathing to a more steady pattern as he averted his eyes from the substance on his fingers.

Perhaps _now_ he would be able to sleep.


	4. Engage

**A/N**: Cute little spiritshipping thing I posted a while back on my tumblr. I decided I might as well post it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The obviously spray-painted, yet still beautiful blue rose protruding from the pocket on Johan's chest was the first thing to catch Judai's eye. Then, his nervous smile.<p>

But after Judai's face fell into a hollow expression, Johan dropped the smile and his face contorted in concern. Was his black suit not enough? Was something wrong? Did Judai not appreciate their matching outfits? He blinked quietly as Judai's mouth formed a pout after a moment. While it was a less worrying look, it still bothered Johan. Why did he look strangely unhappy? He attempted not to look the slightest bit hurt and accusatory.

"What's wrong?"

The brown-haired boy let out a sigh and crossed his arms, turning his head up as his pout fell into a puzzled frown, appearing strangely critical of the man in front of him. He seemed almost as if he had no idea of why he was unhappy, as if he was attempting to find out the reason. Still, he would have looked only slightly perturbed to anyone other than Johan. However, on a day such as this, he'd unwillingly been more paranoid of his partner's thoughts of him than usual.

Not that this said much.

Raising his eyebrows and turning his gaze over to the ceiling, Judai's look of self-accomplishment surprised Johan, like he finally figured out an incredibly difficult math problem. An apologetic smile covered his aged features.

It was strange how he was able to look as he did. Lines curled under Judai's eyes, as if he'd been exhausted his entire life. His smile looked old and almost wise, but still childish and new every time Johan was able to see it. The strange spark in his eyes made him look like he'd fought in a war, as if its embers were in actuality a giant flame inside of his heart, as if it was still raging on inside of him, and as if it was never to end.

"Sorry…I just thought, you know…"

He didn't know. A strange expression overtook his face. "What is it?"

Judai looked at him, then looked to the side, purposefully avoiding his gaze and having an internal fight over whether or not to say what was very clearly on his mind. "It isn't that important…" He trailed off, though the statement sounded absent, as if the words didn't mean anything. Feeling and looking defeated, he let out a sigh.

"Well, you know, since we're getting married, aren't you supposed to be in a dress?"

"…What?"

The question came out automatically, sounding flat. He must have been joking. But his face was absolutely serious, like he'd for some reason never seen two men getting married. Without realizing it, Judai's face went red in slight embarrassment. Immediately, he went to explain.

"I mean - when two people get married, one of them wears a dress, right? We aren't going to do that? I mean…does that not happen with two guys?"

Johan paused and contemplated the words. After a moment, he started laughing loudly, to the confusion of Judai. Even with the maturity of his partner, there were always moments of his childish nature that reminded Johan that Judai was Judai. In a fit of laughter, his feet brought him over to the man in front of him. Carefully, he pushed his lips to Judai's in a quick kiss.

Judai was always Judai. This last proof of devotion was to ensure that he trusted the other stayed that way.


	5. Life

**A/N**: HEY I'M BACK. Yeah, sorry, I took a really long break because of stupid shit but I'm back again and with another Marufuji-centered ficlet. Or whatever you call it. I don't really care, just take it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Just <em>f - fucking <em>take it!"

"Swearing? Shou, I expected more – "

"I'm not joking. You haven't taken your medicine in two days."

"And yet, I have been fine. You worry too much."

"You could die!"

"Improbable."

"You already _have - !"_

" – and I shall ensure that it will not happen again."

"Ensure it?" Shou scoffed, absolutely fed up at this point. "How do you think you'll manage that? By not taking your medicine, apparently."

Ryo sighed quietly and shook his head, attempting to suppress a smile. "I…_appreciate_ your concern. However, you're overreacting. I have been efficiently recovering on my own." It wasn't entirely a lie. He had gotten better, though not nearly as much as he would have had he actually taken his damn medicine like he was supposed to. Really, did he _want_ to die?

Shou decided not to dwell on that question for too long.

Inevitably, the rage subsided and Shou calmed down, just enough to attempt to bargain – _ahem_ – _reason_ with his irrevocably stubborn brother. Really, Ryo's stubbornness was both a blessing and a curse. Over the years, Shou became less and less afraid and intimidated by his brother and more aggravated out of his mind that Ryo wouldn't just do what he knew was best for him. Recently, the two had begun to argue more and more, even about mundane things, if only because Shou was finally realizing that he and his brother had switched places in who was the voice of reason.

He wondered briefly if this was a good thing.

"Brother, you want to get better as quickly as possible and finish forming your new deck, as well as dueling with it, right?" When he received no sign of disagreement, he continued, nervously stuttering along the way. "So…I mean, if you want to recover more quickly, then you've got to take your medicine, even if you want to recover on your own. And - and the doctor even said that as years go by, the list of medication you need to take will go down. He even thinks…that you'll be able to fully recover in the near future."

Hearing no response, Shou continued. "It – it's not like I should care too much when you recover, since you'll recover anyways. I mean, I'm a more well-known duelist than I've ever been!" He paused and crossed his arms, red in the face. "Just…take them, alright? Jeeze…"

After a moment, Ryo smiled and chuckled lowly. "Fine. I don't intend to worry you."


End file.
